(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to etchant for wire, a method of manufacturing wire by using the etchant, a thin film transistor array panel, and the manufacturing method thereof using the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, a wire of a semiconductor device is used as a device for transferring signals, thereby required to minimize signal delay.
In this case, for prevent the signal delay, the wire are formed of metal material having low resistance, especially metal material of aluminum system such as aluminum (Al) or aluminum alloy (Al alloy). However, since the wire of the aluminum system is weak for physical and chemical characteristics, the wire are eroded in a contact portion being in contact with another conductive material, and this causes degradation of the characteristics of the device. In particular, when the aluminum is reinforced by ITO (indium tin oxide) or IZO (indium zinc oxide) as material for pixel electrodes in pad portion of an liquid crystal display, the contact feature of the Al or the Al alloy and the ITO or the IZO is deteriorated and generally a substrate where thin film transistors are formed is manufactured by a photo etching process using masks. Here, it is preferable to decrease the number of masks in order to reduce production cost.